What Happened To Him?
by Atlantica227
Summary: After a training session together the German bros get a visit from Switzerland. It all seems normal until somehow Germany is kidnapped from his own home! With nothing but a threatening note signed Black Eagle it is now up to Prussia to save his little brother before something horrible happens. The whole thing leaves the entire world asking the same question- What Happened To Him?
1. It Was Just A Normal Day

_It was just a normal day..._

It was just a normal day in June when it happened. Germany had woke up at 5AM sharp, made the bed, cleaned the room -even tho it was already spotless- and got ready for the day. He started breakfast at about 5:30, which is when Prussia finally got up as well. After breakfast they cleaned up and Prussia decided that it was a perfect day for a little brotherly competition- Who was better at what in training. Naturally, Germany was the one to win, beating him at almost everything. It was around noon when they finally decided to take a break for lunch. The brothers were just heading to the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Prussia exclaimed, rushing for the front door. "Oh, Switzerland! Vhat are you doing here?" He asked when he saw the unexpected visitor. "I have business with Germany." He said simply. Prussia looked him up and down, unsure if he should believe him. "Really now? I had no knowledge of zis. Do you have an appointment or something?" The Swiss man seemed offended by this. "Of course I do! We arranged it last week, now let me in Prussia!" The albino glared. "Are you sure it vas today? He may be grown up, but Vest is still mein little bruder, und it's my job to protect him. I don't trust you very much und-" he was cut short by Germany's voice behind him. "Bruder it's alright. Ve talked about zis a few days ago, he has an appointment, see? Now let him in." He showed Prussia his schedule, which he always carried with him, and pointed to that day, and he saw that Switzerland indeed had an appointment with his little brother that day, but he was nearly an hour early. It must have been something urgently important for the Swiss to be this early.

"Fine." He sighed, reluctantly stepping aside and letting Switzerland in the house. "But I'm going to keep an eye on him, I don't trust him."Germany rolled his eyes. "Ve vere just about to have lunch, vhy don't you join us, Switzerland?" He asked. "Alright, that's fine. As long as we get this done. We can't afford to put it off any longer than we already have." When Prussia closed the door, the two had already situated themselves on the couch and were talking. "I apologize for mein bruder's behavior. He can be overprotective sometimes." Switzerland nodded in understanding, knowing that he could be the same when it came to his little sister, Liechtenstein. "It's quite alright, Germany. He's only trying to do his job as your brother. It's almost like a natural instinct." Prussia ruffled Germany's hair, messing it up and laughed when he immediately tried to fix it. "Bruder, stop! I'm vorking! Vhy don't you go make lunch, ja?" Prussia looked annoyed at being bossed around by the younger, but nodded anyway. "Ja, ja, ja. Vhatever Vest. I'll be back in like, thirty minutes or something." He walked off to the kitchen, grumbling to himself. "Danke, bruder!" Germany called from the living room. Prussia smiled to himself. At least he was still appreciated by someone. "Your velcome, Vest!" Then he started getting things ready to make lunch.

It was about twenty minutes later, and Prussia was just finishing up. Gilbird was hopping around on the kitchen counter happily, chirping like he was trying to say something important. Prussia laughed when the little bird flew into his hair to play with the silvery-white locks, tugging and pulling insistently. "Ja, ja. Here you go Gilbird." He smiled, placing some bread crumbs on the counter for him. The bird flew down and pecked at the food, hopping to a different spot every few seconds. Then, all of a sudden, there was a shout of alarm, followed by lots of crashing sounds and a few gun shots. Prussia, in his haste to get to the living room, tripped over something and fell to the ground, bringing some pans and cooking supplies with him. Then the world seemed to slow down as he heard another series of shots, followed by Switzerland's cry of pain and a loud thud/crash/bang as he fell. By the time that Prussia had untangled himself and raced to the room, time seemed to freeze completely at the scene before him. Chairs were knocked over, the large coffee table on its side with several bullet holes in its surface, pictures and vases were broken and shattered on the floor, and Switzerland lay on the ground clutching his right knee and bleeding from his shoulder. But there was one thing that scared him the most- Germany, his, dear, precious, only little brother, was missing.

Prussia snapped out of it and called the cops and an ambulance, then rushed over to Switzerland. "Vhat's going on here!? Vhat happened!?" He asked, more than a little panicked. Switzerland looked at him, clearly shaken by all of it. "I, I don't really know. Germany and I were discussing plans for research funding when these masked people in black burst through the door. I flipped the table and fired some shots, then one of them grabbed Germany and put a cloth to his face. He fought and struggled, then went limp. I fired some more but one of them had a gun as well. They got my knee and grazed my shoulder and I fell, but when I looked again, they were gone... I ... It happened so fast I... I'm still trying to sort it out..." Prussia looked like he wad about to break down, but he contained himself. 'Zhe police vill be here soon.' He thought. 'I'm sure they can help sort zis out.' "But I did find this, I think it has something to do with it." Switzerland snapped Prussia out of his thoughts, handing him a note of some kind. Prussia took it carefully and read it over.

'If you ever want to see your precious baby brother alive again, you will do exactly as we say. If you get the police or other countries involved -governments, including your own, or personifications- we will kill him. We will send a message to you for the rendezvous for your first assignment in two weeks from now. It will be in a blank envelope marked with this insignia. Come unarmed, and alone, or your brother might be hurt. This is your first and only warning, so do not disobey our orders.' It was marked with a crude drawing of a bird of some kind and signed Black Eagle.

That was it. He snapped. Prussia fell to his knees and completely broke down. He had to get his brother back, and his life was at stake. How was he going to get through this? Would he ever see Germany again, or alive even? But most of all, he was left asking himself, what happened to him?

* * *

**So here it is, chapter 1! Hope y'all enjoy it! Also, I'm not the only one working on this story. So give a hand to my co-author LOTRDG, and my beta reader CanadianMapleLover. Thanks guys! R&amp;R, because reviews make for a happy author. :)**


	2. I'm Not Awesome

**Here's the moment you've all been waiting for, the second chapter is here! I'm having a blast writing this with LOTDRG, and they're actually the one responsible for this chapter, and of course there is my wonderful beta reader CanadianMapleLover, so thanks a million guys, and be sure to check out their profiles and stories as well! R&amp;R bros.**

* * *

It was a week after the kidnapping of Germany, and Prussia was a wreck. His hair was messy and tangled, his eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot and there were bags under them, he was losing weight fast, and at any mention of Germany he would have a meltdown, sobbing and blaming himself for the whole thing. "I'm so sorry! Zis is all my fault! I should have heard zem coming through zhe house with all those loose floorboards! Und now mein little bruder is missing und his friend is hurt! Oh Fritz, please forgive me! Und vatch over Luddy, please!" Then his words would become nothing but a mix of babbling, gibberish and sobbing. He had to go and live with France so that he didn't end up hurting himself and so that he could be properly taken care of. The Awesome Prussia was no more, he didn't think himself awesome at all anymore in the slightest.

He had nightmares now too, almost every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his little brother being hurt all because Prussia wasn't there. In his dreams they started out happy. He would be with Germany and they would have training contests to see who was better and he would actually win, which should tip him off that it was all a dream, but then it would get dark fast like a thunderstorm, which he had always hated, and Germany would be gone and all he would hear was gunshots and black eagles attacking him from everywhere and Germany calling out his name. He would wake up panicked calling for his brother but he wouldn't be there, not anymore. He never wanted to sleep again. "How can I sleep and vaste my time vhen mein bruder is out zere?" He would say to France when his friend tried to get him to sleep. "I should be looking for him now, just let me look for him!"

The rest of the world was worried sick about the former nation. His condition was so bad that France had to ask England for help, and England complied peacefully. You know it's bad when the guys that have been trying to kill each other since birth are teaming up willingly. But that aside, Switzerland was doing somewhat better, though he was still being kept at the hospital until he was fully recovered from his injury and did his work via a laptop his boss had sent him. Liechtenstein hadn't left his side since the incident doing whatever she could to help her injured brother. So, when Switzerland was able to take visitors, France and Spain, who had left the house in Romano's care while he helped take care of his life long friend, decided to cheer Prussia up by taking him to see him. They were hoping that if Switzerland told him it wasn't his fault he would start to feel a little better, so the two went to wake the Prussian from his, hopefully, peaceful slumber.

Their fears were put to rest as they creaked his bedroom door open. Prussia was snoozing quietly, a small smile on his face. He had barely smiled like that anymore except for the rare occasions when he was asleep, and even then, because of the endless nightmares, it was morphed into a look of pure terror and agony. "I'll leave breakfast to you, mon ami. I don't want England to set the kitchen on fire again. I will wake up Prussia and get him ready for his surprise." France said, going to the curtains and opening them -a little regretfully, as Prussia had slept very little in the past week- letting light stream into the otherwise dark room. "Si, will do amigo!" Spain said simply and went off to make the morning meal, wondering if leaving his house in Romano's care was a good idea, and if he remembered to polish his battle axes daily without killing himself.

As Spain left the room, Prussia hid his head under the covers, muttering quietly in his sleep. "Fritz, turn zhe light back off. Vest is trying to sleep." Then he rolled over and fell out of bed. He immediately shot upright as he hit the floor with a thud. "I'M UP! ZHE AWESOME ME HAS AVOKEN!" He shouted in surprise, then he looked around and remembered where he was and everything that had happened. He just lay back down on the ground, closed his eyes and cried, not even bothering to wipe away his tears, or even hide them. France went over to him and held him, softly singing an old French lullaby, just like he did when Canada had nightmares as a child. "What?" France asked quietly. He could have sworn that Prussia said something. "Vhat am I doing? Calling myself awesome vhen it's my fault that mein bruder is missing?" He sobbed out. France sighed. "It will all be alright, mon ami. I promise. Right now the entire world is looking for Allemagne, so he will be safe and back with you in no time. I promise." Prussia cried for ten minutes straight, before he finally asked, "Really?" France nodded. "Oui, mon cher. I promise." Then France helped Prussia get ready for the day, and they joined Spain for breakfast. After eating they left for the hospital. They were going to pay Switzerland a visit after all, and maybe get some information about this whole mess.

* * *

**And boom! I'm not dead, wahahaha! Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with some real life problems I'm going through right now. Just trying to find my identity and stuff, the usual. But now it's spring break so I might have a bit of time for this now. I'm almost done writing ch.3 and it'll be going to my beta reader soon so I'm expecting it to be up within the next week and a half or so. And don't forget to check out my other stories****, R&amp;R, over and out! `^.^´**


End file.
